


someday you will ache like i ache

by everyheart



Series: chances [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: I AM ANGRY, i wrote this in like 20 mins forgive me if it's bad, kagura deserved better, sesshomaru is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyheart/pseuds/everyheart
Summary: Kagura reflects and wonders, that's all she ever does anymore. It's all she can do.
Relationships: (Kind of) - Relationship, Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Not Really, it's sad - Relationship
Series: chances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	someday you will ache like i ache

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the song doll parts by hole.

There were moments where the storms were calm; the thundering felt distant, and the infinite dark clouds stilled. The few moments she was able to sit with her own thoughts, before it felt too quiet. 

She tried to feel a heartbeat. If she listened close enough, there was one - a distant one. Perhaps it wasn’t near her, but she knew it was still hers, lost, far-off somewhere in another realm. 

Kagura was in purgatory. She figured she’d end up here; there was nowhere else for her soul to go. True, she had been guilty of destruction, but not at her own complete will. Something enough to have mercy on her from banishing her to hell completely, _banishing her to an eternity with_ _Naraku_ _._

The moments where the storms were quiet were the moments she could see into the waking world. It was through the broken piece of Kanna’s mirror that she kept could Kagura have the blessing of peeking into the living world; it was these moments she could watch and admire the sunlight again. it was where she could watch and admire _him,_ and wonder how the world continued on without her. 

What surprised her most was seeing how often he sat in the valley where she died. She studied the way he pondered. _I_ _s_ _he thinking about me?_

Kagura often thought about him. She thought of how different things would be if she had a free heart; would she be at his side, wandering with him and that human child? _No_ , she thinks. She’d do what she always did, she’d watch him from afar, waiting to be noticed. _Never to give into his ego_ , she thought, _always kept him at a safe distance._

Except, now she wishes she was closer. She wishes she was there. Her soul still aches for a life she was never granted. She wanted to know if he ached the way she did; did he miss her at all? Was she even a passing thought, did he dream of her? 

There’s no such thing as dreams in limbo. Only reflection. 

_How does he feel when the wind rushes past him?_

Maybe he forgot about her. Maybe she didn’t have a place in his heart. _Pompous dog._

But it was that very thought where Kagura felt her heart closer to her – she felt its pain. 

_Do you ache like me,_ _Sesshomaru_ _? Do you hear my whispering in the wind?_

_Could you love someone else?_

Kagura felt a sharp pain run through her. Like as if she was experiencing death, once more.

In another life, maybe she would have had the chance to experience freedom. Maybe she would have been given the chance to experience _happiness_. Kagura wonders if her soul would ever truly get that chance, or if she was meant to be lost forever, separated from her heart, always in between worlds. 

_Sometimes, the storms raged so loudly, they almost sound like screams._

**Author's Note:**

> kagura DESERVED BETTER and i am MAD at the thought that sesshomaru even found anyone who wasn't her. this is a hill i will DIE ON.
> 
> IF I'M GOING DOWN EMOTIONALLY SO IS EVERYONE ELSE


End file.
